Strange Studio
by Brita Kou
Summary: UA. UsagixSeiya. La llegada al pueblo de un joven apuesto, cambiará por completo la vida de Usagi, para bien o para mal pero dejará de ser la misma. Jamás pensó que el amor podía ser tan doloroso y mortal.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, no intento lucrar con ellos. La historia si es total y absolutamente de mi autoría._

 _Advertencia:_ _Esta historia puede contener escenas fuertes en algún momento, esperando no dañar la sensibilidad de los lectores._

* * *

 **STRANGE STUDIO**

 **.: :.**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **.**

 **Un expreso y galletas sabor vainilla.**

 **.: :.**

El olor a humedad era tan penetrante que hasta picaba la nariz, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el frío del piso fue lo que la hizo despertar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y mucho menos como fue que llegó a ese lugar.

—Sei…ya… —pronunció con voz débil, lo último que recordaba era que su novio, con el cual llevaba dos semanas saliendo, había ido a recogerla a su trabajo, eran las 21:17hrs. cuando checó su hora de salida y abandonó la cafetería por la puerta trasera donde estaba esperándola aquel apuesto chico, de cabellera larga en color negro que amarraba en una coleta baja. Sus penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos azules la miraban fijamente mientras la recibía con una seductora sonrisa, de esas que te dejan sin aliento.

 **.: :.**

 _Dos semanas atrás…_

.

.

Usagi Tsukino como ya era costumbre, llegaba retrasada por diez minutos a su turno en la cafetería en la cual trabajaba por las tardes para costearse la universidad. Vivía con su amiga Mina que bien pasaba como su hermana, tenían un parecido físico impresionante, ambas rubias con ojos azules, siempre habían sido muy unidas desde el jardín de niños. A los quince años decidieron irse a vivir solas ya que para ninguna de las dos, la vida familiar era muy grata, mientras que para Mina era un hogar disfuncional donde su papá era un alcohólico violento y su mamá una mujer sumisa que toleraba los golpes y maltratos de su esposo, para Usagi era un padre que se había quedado sin empleo desde hace mucho tiempo y una madre que mantenía esa casa y otra familia más. Así que unidas como siempre se aventuraron a pagar un apartamento entre las dos, seguir con sus estudios y trabajar medio tiempo en el mismo sitio para pagar tanto su renta como la escuela.

—Buenas tardes, Lita —saludó a una chica castaña que se encontraba en la cocina del lugar.

—Usagi, ¿de nuevo tarde? —le contestó la joven que preparaba dos frappuccinos grandes.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó la rubia con peinado de chonguitos que recién llegaba —. Tuve que ir a la biblioteca a pedir unos libros de física para una investigación.

—Bueno, bueno —contestó Lita sin mirarla —. Ponte rápido el uniforme, da gracias que Esmeralda fue de compras, si no te hubiera regresado.

—Gracias Lita —sonrió la ojiazul —, eres la mejor —dicho esto, salió corriendo al área de los casilleros a cambiarse de ropa.

 **.: :.**

—Usa, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? —le preguntó Mina cuando ella se incorporó al servicio.

— ¡Aishhh! —Usagi rodó los ojos —. El cascarrabias de física nos dejó una investigación de cuatro cuartas para mañana y a mano, que según, para que de verdad investiguemos.

— ¡Waaah! ¡Qué pesado! Menos mal que no me tocó a mí este semestre.

—Tienes suerte amiga, ¡tienes suerte! —contestó con tono dramático exagerado. Ambas rieron.

—Por cierto, en la mesa doce esta tu cliente exclusivo —le dijo Mina picándole las costillas con el codo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Otra vez? —preguntó Usagi con las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas.

—Ajá —contestó su amiga con una enorme sonrisa pícara —. Y se niega a ser atendido por alguien más que no seas tú.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó emocionada la rubia de coletas —; ¿Voy?

—Yo diría que sí —intervino en la plática Lita quien le entregaba una charola con dos frappuccinos a Mina —. Tiene más de veinte minutos esperándote, no queremos que hable mal del servicio.

—Pero me da vergüenza —contestó Usagi mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Ay Usa! Cualquiera quisiera tener un cliente tan guapo y fiel como el tuyo, ¡eehh! ¡Ve! —le dio un empujoncito en dirección a la mesa doce.

—Bu-buenas tardes —dijo nerviosa Usagi al llegar a la mesa indicada —. ¿Ya lo atienden?

—Hola, Bombón —contestó el chico de cabello azabache con una sonrisa lobuna. Era del tipo de chicos que enamoran solo con verlo, guapo, ojos azules, cabellera larga y bien cuidada, cuerpo bien formado o por lo menos es lo que se veía con esos vaqueros ajustados que siempre vestía y esas playeras que le hacían justicia a su torso trabajado. Y ni decir de su personalidad, seguro y galante, siempre con una sonrisa seductora en los labios y su manera tan caballerosa de tratar a los demás —. Todavía no.

Las mejillas de la mesera se encendieron aún más.

— ¿Puedo tomarle su orden?

—Un expreso con galletas de vainilla por favor.

—En un momento se lo traigo —contestó la joven y se retiró sintiendo la mirada escondida tras unas gafas oscuras de aquel chico hasta que se perdió en la cocina — ¡Pff! Lita, lo de siempre para la mesa doce —le encargó a la castaña mientras agitaba su libreta en su rostro para bajar el ardor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Lita sonriendo —, lleva dos semanas viniendo todos los días y pide que la atienda la misma señorita y ordena lo mismo día con día. Debe estar enamorado de ti, linda.

— ¡No digas esas cosas! Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que viene? —Cuestionó Mina quien iba entrando a la cocina —Un cappuccino de moka y dos de vainilla para la mesa tres por favor.

—Pues…

—A verte, solo a eso —contestó la chica a su propia pregunta.

—Eso es tener suerte —Lita suspiró —. No dudo que un día de estos te invite a salir.

—Y tú debes decirle que si —amenazó la rubia de peinado de media cola a su amiga —. Usa, no pierdas la oportunidad.

—Basta, no tengo tiempo para eso —respondió Usagi ya con sus mejillas coloradas —. Además, ¿cómo podría fijarse un chico como él en mí?

—Y ¿por qué no, Usagi? —Lita le entrego su pedido en una charola —Eres una chica dulce, alegre y muy linda, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti?

—Lita tiene razón —Mina secundó la moción —. Ten, pon un poco de mi brillo en los labios para que te veas más hermosa.

—No, no quiero que piense mal de mí.

—No lo hará, anda —Mina puso brillo en los labios de su amiga —, ahora ve por todo.

Usagi caminó lo más segura que pudo hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su cliente especial.

—Aquí está su orden —dijo la joven rubia al dejar la charola sobre la mesa.

—Gracias Bombón.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—Sí, ¿podrías sentarte un rato a platicar conmigo? —Seiya lanzó una sonrisa que hizo que a Usagi le temblaran las piernas.

—Lo siento, no lo tengo permitido.

—Bien, pero ¿qué hay de tu número de celular? ¿Me lo puedes dar o también está prohibido?

—Esto… —Usagi volteó para todos lados y encontró la mirada celeste de Mina, quien le mostró una sonrisa pícara, regresó la vista al chico sentado en la mesa y tomó su comanda para anotar en la primera hoja rápidamente algo, arrancó el pedazo de papel y lo dejo sobre la mesa —. Con permiso.

El regreso hasta la cocina se le hizo eterno, quería correr, sentía la mirada del azabache aun sobre ella — _¡Dios! ¡Lo hice!_ — No podía creer que le había pasado su número a un desconocido, lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y que se había mudado con su familia hace poco al pueblo y es que en ese pequeño poblado todo se sabía enseguida.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? —le preguntó Mina apenas Usagi había entrado a la cocina.

—M-me pidió mi número —Usagi sentía que le temblaban sus manos.

— ¿Se lo diste? —Poco le falto a Mina para gritar de lo emocionada que estaba —. ¡Di que sí, Usa!

La respuesta fue dada con un asentimiento de cabeza y se llevó las manos a las mejillas en un intento inútil de nivelar la temperatura de su rostro.

—Ya no puedo salir y verlo de nuevo.

— ¡No exageres, Usagi! No es como si tú fueras la lanzada —Mina rio por la reacción de su amiga —. En todo caso él es el que debe sentirse como acosador.

—Y, ¿sí me llama?

—Le contestas —Lita quien escuchaba la conversación fue la que dio respuesta.

—Así de fácil —respaldó lo último Mina.

—Como si fuera tan sencillo —suspiró la chica que aún no lograba controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

 **.: :.**

El día en la cafetería iba demasiado flojo, habia lapsos en los que Mina, Usagi y Lita solo estaban sentadas esperando que alguien entrará. Esos momentos los aprovechaban las estudiantes para adelantar tarea o estudiar, sus exámenes se acercaban y ninguna de las tres tenía ese don de retención con una sola lectura, así que debían esforzarse.

En uno de esos momentos fue cuando el celular de Usagi timbró notificando que tenía un mensaje. Lo sacó de su delantal, era un número desconocido _"¿Cuál es tu hora de salida, bombón?_ ". Inconsciente, sus delgados labios surcaron una sonrisa. Sus dedos empezaron a escribir, _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ Fue la respuesta que le dio. Guardó su móvil en el mismo lugar y siguió leyendo el libro de física cuántica que tenía frete a ella.

Su teléfono no tardó en sonar de nuevo, otro mensaje.

" _Quería invitarte un algodón de azúcar, ¿puedo?"_

La sonrisa de antes se acentuó aún más en su rostro, se quedó pensativa por unos segundo y volvió a textear " _09:00pm_ ", sus mejillas estaban tenuemente encendidas, sería la primera vez que salía con un chico — _Mi primera cita_ — pensó al regresar el celular a su sitio.

 **.: :.**

—Usagi, ¿te falta mucho? —Desesperada una mujer de edad media que tenía el cabello verdoso le tocaba la puerta del baño a la rubia — ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

— ¡Ya!, ya voy —le respondió la chica al momento de abrir la puerta —. No seas desesperada Esmeralda.

—Tuve un día caótico por las compras, Usagi. Lo único que quiero es largarme a descansar, pero no puedo cerrar porque la señorita Tsukino está haciendo no sé qué tanto en el baño —alegó la mayor.

— ¡Ay! ¡No tardé tanto! —Contestó Usagi —. Pero ya me voy —tomó su bolso del locker y se despidió agitando la mano por encima de su cabeza.

—A ver, a ver —le habló Esmeralda haciéndola regresar.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? —preguntó en mal modo Usagi.

— ¿Te pusiste brillo labial? —Dijo Esmeralda en tono burlesco —; Tienes… ¿una cita?

— ¿Eehh? —El súbito sonrojo en su rostro la delató —. No, para nada.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Es de tu escuela? —Insistió la encargada.

—No —contestó inmediato Usagi, pero después se retractó, si Esmeralda se enteraba que era un cliente seguramente estaría despedida para el día de mañana —. Bueno, sí. Es un compañero.

—Ah… ya veo —Esmeralda apretó los labios, sintió envidia. Ella ya casi llegaba a los treinta y cinco años y seguía soltera, le echaba la culpa a ese tedioso trabajo en la cafetería de su tía que para colmo nunca se casó, por eso dejó su negocio a cargo de su única sobrina, hija de su hermana. Esmeralda estaba casi resignada a tener el mismo destino de su tía —. Espero no empieces a faltar o llegar más tarde por culpa de ese _noviecito_ —la última palabra salió de su garganta con un dejo de coraje que intentó ocultar tras una sonora carcajada.

—Lo prometo —sonrió y salió corriendo del lugar, no sin antes registrar su salida en el enorme reloj checador que estaba al final del pasillo de la puerta de servicio.

—Ya íbamos a dejarte —se quejó Mina cuando Usagi llegó donde estaban ellas —. Te tardaste mucho.

— ¡Baaaah! Es que Esmeralda me entretuvo —hizo un gesto de fastidio pero después sonrió —. Chicas, tengo algo que decirles.

— ¿Sobre Esmeralda? —Preguntó Lita — ¿Te hizo algo? ¿De nuevo te amenazó con despedirte por llegar tarde?

—No, nada de eso —Usagi rio nerviosa —. Se los iba a decir antes pero se me pasó.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora, Usa? ¡Habla! —la curiosidad de Mina no podía esperar, sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga y por esa sonrisita boba y la dificultad que tenía para poder decirlo, intuía que se trataba sobre su cliente especial.

—Bueno, creo que hoy no iré con ustedes —ambas chicas la miraban a la expectativa de que siguiera hablando —. Me… meinvitaronasalir —dijo tan rápido que casi era imposible entenderle.

Mina y Lita chillaron un gritito de emoción.

— ¿El de la mesa doce? —preguntó Lita, Usagi solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa adorable.

— ¿Dónde está? —buscó Mina con la mirada hasta que lo vio en la acera de enfrente, recargado en la pared, reía divertido y las saludó con la mano cuando estás tres posaron los ojos sobre él.

—Bueno, entonces nosotras nos vamos —dijo Lita jalando a Mina del brazo —: ¡Suerte!

—Gracias.

—No llegues tan tarde, ¡eehh! —dictó Mina quien era remolcada por Lita.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —contestó Usagi riendo.

— ¡Te estaré esperando despierta! —le gritó Mina cuando ya llevaban unos diez metros de distancia con ella.

Usagi elevó su mano para agitarla en forma de saludo mientras seguía riendo. Seiya se aproximó hasta ella cuando vio que sus dos amigas se habían alejado lo suficiente.

—Hola, bombón —saludó al estar frente a ella —. ¿Tus amigas? —le preguntó refiriéndose a las recién retiradas.

—Sí —le contestó la rubia con orgullo —. Mina es mi compañera de cuarto, de escuela y de trabajo —rio antes de seguir —y Lita solo de escuela y trabajo, pero vive por nuestro rumbo.

—Ya veo, pensé que se desilusionarían que después de esperarte tanto, no te fueras con ellas —dijo Seiya haciendo un ademán para que comenzaran a caminar.

—No, nunca harían eso.

—Y, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día?

Usagi estaba muy nerviosa, pero Seiya no dejó de abrir conversaciones, no dejó que los silencios incomodos aparecieran entre ellos. Él era encantador, buen conversador y la hacía sentir cómoda. Fueron al parque del pueblo, como lo había dicho Seiya, le compró un algodón de azúcar enorme y se sentaron a platicar en una banca, conocieron parte de su vida el uno del otro. Seiya le contó que tenía a su cargo un estudio de fotografía artístico que era negocio de su papá pero que ahora administraba él, no lograban estar más de seis meses en la misma ciudad, tenía que vivir como nómada y eso ya lo tenía harto pero que también le agradaba que a sus 26 años ya fuera autosuficiente y que había decidido quedarse en ese lugar. Que era hijo único y muy unido con sus padres, prueba de ello el estudio rodante, los tres iban juntos a donde fuera que debían moverse.

Ella no fue tan abierta con él, solo le contó a grandes rasgos que Mina y ella habían decidido vivir juntas y que ninguna contaba con el apoyo de su familia por eso tenían que trabajar. Le contó que a diferencia de él, ella no podía presumir de una buena relación con sus padres, no dio detalle alguno del porqué. Pero si contaba con emoción sobre lo que estaba estudiando, Administración de Empresas y le contó anécdotas divertidas de ella y sus amigas en la escuela.

Usagi no recordaba la última vez que habia reído tanto con una persona que no fuera Lita y Mina, la estaba pasando tan de maravilla con Seiya que perdió la noción del tiempo y no fue hasta que Seiya mismo le recordó que debería ir a casa.

—Creo que ya es tarde —le dijo con un gesto de desilusión —. ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

— ¿Eeh? —Usagi miró la pantalla de su celular: 23:30hs marcaba el reloj digital —Ya es muy tarde.

Se levantó sin responder la pregunta de Seiya pero esperó a que él también se incorporara y caminaran juntos.

De nueva cuenta fue Seiya quien abrió tema de conversación.

— ¿Sabes cómo podría estar seguro de quedarme a vivir aquí?

— ¿Cómo? —contestó ella con interés.

—Tal vez —el tono de Seiya era juguetón —, si cierta chica linda de cabello rubio y mirada de ángel, aceptará ser mi novia.

— ¿Qué? —al oír eso, Usagi abrió los ojos de par en par volteando a verlo, sintió una onda de calor expandirse en su rostro. Seiya la miraba de reojo con su cara al frente.

—Eso —contestó el chico con una sonrisa satisfecha por la reacción de la chica —. Es lindo ir a verla todos los días a su trabajo como su admirador pero creo que sería mucho mejor que fuera como su novio —volteó a verla y la encontró tan hermosa con ese rojo encendido en sus mejillas que volvió a sonreír —, ¿No crees?

Ella bajo la mirada nerviosa y siguió caminando, él solo amplió su sonrisa y camino al par de ella.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía Usagi, ella fue la primera en despedirse.

—Gracias por el algodón, me he divertido mucho.

—Gracias a ti bombón, por aceptar salir conmigo —le regaló una sonrisa coqueta que hizo que Usagi se pusiera nerviosa por enésima vez.

—Bueno, ya voy a entrar —dijo inquieta y se dispuso a avanzar a la entrada. Sintió un leve jaloneo sobre su brazo que la hizo girar, fue recibida por los brazos de Seiya y en un rápido movimiento, los labios de él capturaron los suyos en un lento y suave beso que la dejó sin respiración, a los pocos segundos se veía correspondiéndolo.

—Descansa —le dijo Seiya ya cuando se separaron —. Nos vemos mañana, bombón.

—Ha-hasta mañana —contestó ella y caminó rápido al edificio. Al llegar a la puerta giró y vio a Seiya aun parado, él le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo agitó su mano diciéndole adiós.

Usagi entró a su habitación, se sentía soñada. Jamás imaginó que un chico como Seiya se fijaría en ella, su mente repetía una y otra vez aquella confesión que le hizo, se dejó caer sobre su cama entre suspiros, sonreía y se emocionaba al recordar esa primera cita con él, su corazón estaba acelerado pero su cuerpo denotaba el cansancio de un día pesado — _está dispuesto a quedarse aquí por mí_ —fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que el sueño la rindiera.

.

 **.: :.**

* * *

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi hermosa beta **Yuki Lunar** por el constante y gran apoyo que me das. Te adoro.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos haya captado su interés para esperar el siguiente capítulo. ^^

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos. Mil gracias por leer.

 **Brita Kou.**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, no intento lucrar con ellos. La historia si es total y absolutamente de mi autoría._

 **Advertencia:** _Este fanfiction puede contar con escenas fuertes de violencia, se pide discreción. No apto para personas sensibles._

* * *

 **STRANGE STUDIO**

 **.: :.**

 **Capítulo Dos.**

 **.**

 **La fuente.**

 **.: :.**

El periódico local tenía en primera plana la foto de una chica que fue encontrada muerta en la fuente de un pueblo aledaño, cuando Mina lo vio a la hora del desayuno, su apetito simplemente desapareció.

— ¡Dios! ¡Qué crueldad! —exclamó dejando a un lado el papel impreso.

— ¿Qué paso? —Le preguntó Usagi mientras se sentaba frente a ella con su charola de comida.

—Mira —le señaló el periódico.

— ¡Ay, no! Mina, no me lo hubieras enseñado —se quejó Usagi cerrando los ojos por la impresión —. Ya hasta se me fue el hambre.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! —llegó Lita hasta su mesa — ¿Ya se enteraron de la chica de la fuente?

—Eso es lo que estábamos viendo —contestó con desánimo Usagi.

—Dijo la profesora Mónica que no saliéramos solas tan tarde —comentó la castaña con temor.

—Y pensar que nosotros salimos a las nueve del trabajo y debemos irnos caminando —dijo con pesadez Mina.

—Deberíamos pedirle a su vecino del 312 que vaya por nosotras.

— ¿A Yaten? —Preguntó Mina — ¡Que le diga Usa, ya sabes que el tipo es un pesado!

— ¿Yo? ¡Si ni me saluda!

—Pero es el único que podría ir por nosotras o el hijo de la conserje —Lita estaba nerviosa por el suceso —, o… Seiya.

—Pero sería hacerle mal tercio a Usa —protestó Mina.

—Yo creo que Seiya no tendría problema —contestó Usagi.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, amiga!

—No te preocupes Lita, estaremos bien.

 **.: :.**

 **Ami Mizuno.**

Salió del baño ya cambiada, se secó su corto cabello azul y lo acomodó adornándolo con una diadema delgadita, se miró en el espejo para cerciorarse que ese vestido amarillo de tirantes y hasta las rodillas, le luciera bien. Quedó satisfecha con el resultado.

No desayunó pues le dijo a su mamá que debía llegar una hora antes a la escuela por un trabajo de investigación en equipo, salió casi corriendo.

La verdad es que Ami, la alumna número uno de la preparatoria local, ese día por primera vez en sus 18 años, no asistiría a la escuela.

Un par de días antes conoció en la biblioteca de la escuela a un chico muy guapo y simpático, su nombre: David. Quien se le acerco con la excusa que se parecía a su prima que vivía en España. Conversaron toda la tarde, después la acompañó a su casa y le hizo prometerle que se verían al día siguiente.

Tal como lo dijo, al otro día se volvieron a encontrar en la biblioteca, charlaron por horas, David la halagaba constantemente diciéndole que aparte de ser aplicada era muy bonita. Y ya cuando estaban más en confianza, la invitó al día siguiente que se fueran de picnic, Ami estaba muy entusiasmada con el chico y después de pensarlo un poco, aceptó la invitación.

Llegó al lugar donde habían quedado de verse, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero la emoción era más grande. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a David llegar en un Stratus color gris parqueándose frente a ella.

—Hola, linda —le habló el chico sin bajarse del auto.

—Hola —contestó el saludo tímidamente.

— ¡Sube!

Ami obedeció y entró al auto, el cual arrancó de inmediato.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó con curiosidad la joven.

—Hay un lugar muy bonito a las afueras del pueblo, hay un árbol enorme que da muy buena sombra—contestó David mientras sonreía — ¿te parece si vamos ahí?

—Sí, ya sé dónde es.

Minutos más tarde salían del pueblo, habían llegado al lugar indicado. El auto fue disminuyendo su velocidad para orillarse en la carretera.

— ¡Qué tonto soy! —exclamó David pegando su cabeza al volante.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Se me olvidó la canasta con la comida —la miró con ojos de arrepentimiento —. ¿Vamos por ella?

Ami sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó Ami al ver que no dio vuelta para regresar.

—En el pueblo vecino, está como a diez kilómetros —respondió el chico.

—Menos mal que no está tan lejos —dijo Ami — y ¿entonces qué haces en mi escuela? Ya me dijiste que no estudias ahí.

—Bueno, fui a ver a un amigo pero después te conocí a ti y ayer tú fuiste el motivo de mi visita —contestó de forma galante, lo que hizo que Ami se sonrojara y no preguntó más.

En menos de 10 minutos se encontraban fuera de la casa de David.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Le preguntó a la chica —, para no hacerte esperar aquí en el auto.

—Está bien.

—Además no hay nadie en casa, así que no debe darte pena —dicho eso, David le sonrió y bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

Ambos entraron a la vivienda, una casa normal para cualquiera, no tenía mucha iluminación pero era agradable, Ami comenzó a recorrer la sala, había muchos objetos que parecían de colección, se quedó maravillada con la decoración, era un poco rustica pero con elegancia.

— ¿Quién decoró tu casa? —le preguntó a David que estaba en la cocina.

—Mi mamá, ella se encargó de hacer que esta casa pareciera un hogar —Ami escuchó la respuesta junto con los pasos del chico entrando a la habitación, situándose detrás de ella — ¿Te gusta?

 **.**

 **.**

¿Te gusta? Fue lo último que escuchó Ami antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba regresando a sus sentidos, se sentía mareada. A pesar de abrir sus ojos en su totalidad, no pudo ver nada, el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro. Además estaba atada de pies y manos, no podía moverse.

El lugar olía a humedad, Ami temblaba, no sabía si era por el miedo o por lo frío que estaba aquel sitio. Se arrepintió de haberle mentido a su madre, de haber falta a clases pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ahora nada, solo orar para la sacaran de ese lugar, no sabía qué hacía ahí, tal vez habían entrado a robar a la casa de su amigo, tenía que cerciorarse que David se encontraba bien, sabía que no había nadie en ese cuarto porque solo se oía su respiración; ¿dónde estaba David? Quizá en el cuarto contiguo, quizá al igual que ella, lo desmayaron y aún estaba inconsciente, quizá ya estaba buscando la forma de escapar y salvarla.

— ¡DAVIIIIIID! —Gritó a todo pulmón pero no recibió respuesta, gritó seis veces más y nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en ese lugar pero ella sintió que fue una eternidad, gritando en ocasiones, llorando en otras; hasta que el sueño la venció de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

Se despertó sobre saltada, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de David quien terminaba de abrocharle la sandalia izquierda. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Qué había pasado? Su mente estaba confusa.

— ¿Has despertado?

— ¿Qué, qué pasó? —ya había anochecido, recorrió con la vista el lugar, un lugar conocido: La fuente del centro. Pasaba todos los días por ahí cuando iba a su escuela, vio reflectores y un hombre acomodando una cámara, ahora traía un vestido blanco con transparencias, parecía más un camisón. Lo único que aun llevaba puesto de su atuendo inicial era la pequeña diadema plateada. A pesar de que Ami ya no estaba atada, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondió, comenzó a llorar —David, ¿por qué me haces esto?

El chico pareció no oír las preguntas de Ami, siguió acomodándole el calzado y después le puso brillo labial color rosa y le limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo y se alejó de ahí hasta donde estaba el otro hombre.

Nuevas lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de la chica —Mamá —susurró.

—No, nena, ¡no! —Le habló fuerte el acompañante de David —, si lloras, tu carita angelical se arruinará y no servirá de nada todo lo que hemos preparado.

—Por favor, se lo suplico. Déjeme ir —le rogó entre llanto Ami.

—No puedo, primero déjame tomarte unas fotos para mi revista y después puedes irte, ¿ok? —le acarició la mejilla pero enseguida le sostuvo el rostro con fuerza —. Ni se te ocurra gritar, porque en ese momento ¡te mato! —amenazó.

Los dos hombres siguieron acomodando luces y la cámara, los ojos de Ami estaban expectantes, intentaba contener el llanto por temor a que aquel hombre hablará de verdad y la matará. Rogaba al cielo que alguien saliera de su casa, no podía creer que ni una sola persona estuviera en la calle, quizá ya era de madrugada, pensó.

David volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Ami, se buena y coopera —le habló con calma —, ¿sí?

—David, prométeme que me dejaras ir —lloró la peliazul.

—Lo prometo —contestó y besó los labios de la chica.

Fue el mismo David quien la acomodó en diferentes posiciones dependiendo lo que pedía su compañero que era el encargado de fotografiarla. Fueron más de 15 flashazos los que disparó la cámara, toda la sesión Ami fue cuidada para verse bien, para que las fotos salieran perfectas.

Cuando terminaron, el chico volvió a acercarse a Ami quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Buen trabajo, linda —le dijo y volvió a besarla.

Le regaló una sonrisa y la empujó para atrás, haciéndola caer de lleno a la fuente, la observó, vio la desesperación en sus ojos sin dejar de sonreírle.

Ami intentó salir pero su cuerpo seguía sin responderle, un miedo terrible la invadió, no podía aguantar más la respiración y sin más sintió sus pulmones llenándose de agua. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia fue esa sonrisa cautivadora de David, la misma que la atrapó desde el primer instante en la biblioteca; ahora él se la volvía a mostrar mientras le decía adiós con la mano.

 **.: :.**

 **.**

Usagi llamó a su novio antes de entrar al trabajo, Lita les estaba contagiando el miedo a Mina y a ella, su amiga era muy nerviosa.

— ¿Hola? ¿Seiya? —Dijo cuándo le contestó —Oye, ¿hoy en la noche podrían venir con nosotras Mina y Lita? Es que… —quiso explicarle, pero prefirió contárselo cuando lo viera —Al rato te platico. Gracias.

Mina y Lita la miraban a la expectativa hasta que colgó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Mina —, ¿No se enojó?

—No —contestó Usagi más tranquila —, solo me preguntó que por qué. Pero al rato le explicamos.

.

.

La tarde transcurrió sin mucho revuelo, en la cafetería no hubo muchos clientes debido a que todos estaban temerosos por lo que ocurrió con aquella chica que respondía al nombre de Ami Mizuno con solo 18 años de edad, según el artículo que estaba escrito en el periódico.

Al dar las 8:30pm, Esmeralda ordenó cerrar el lugar, no tenía caso mantenerlo abierto si no había clientes y mucho menos exponerse a que entrará algún " _fulano_ ".

Lita era un manojo de nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro en el área de los lockers, faltaban solo diez minutos para las nueve de la noche. Mina intentaba tranquilizarla contándole acerca del nuevo chico que llegó a su salón, se llamaba Taiki y era alto; a los ojos de Mina era " _perfecto_ " pues aparte de ser apuesto era muy inteligente. Pero Lita no tenía interés en eso, lo único que le preocupaba era llegar a salvo a su casa esa noche.

—Mina —dijo con seriedad la castaña —, por favor guarda silencio.

—Vamos, Lita —contestó Mina —. Ya verás que no nos pasará nada.

—Chicas, ya está afuera Seiya —les avisó Usagi antes de checar su hora de salida. Sus dos amigas imitaron la acción.

Ya afuera, se encontraron con Seiya quien las esperaba recargado en una de las jardineras frente al establecimiento.

—Hola —saludaron al unisón las tres chicas.

—Hola —les respondió acercándose a Usagi para abrazarla —. ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

—Mal —contestó la chica después de un fugaz beso como saludo —. No hubo mucha gente, además mi cliente especial ya tiene dos días en no venir —le contestó haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Seiya —. Tuvimos que ir a la ciudad por material para el estudio y hoy estuve encerrado ahí todo el día.

—Pero, ¿mañana vienes? —la expresión de Usagi era la de una niña pequeña queriendo conseguir algo.

— ¡Lo prometo! —selló su promesa con un beso en los labios de su novia.

—Bueno, ¿vamos?

Mientras avanzaban, Seiya preguntó —: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué el temor de ir solas?

— ¿No leíste el periódico? —preguntó Lita que iba caminando junto a Mina a la par de ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo? —Seiya no sabía de qué hablaban.

—Sí, salió en el periódico que fue encontrada una chica muerta en la fuente del centro del pueblo vecino —respondió Mina —. Tenía dieciocho años.

— ¿Tan joven? —Dijo el chico con incredulidad — ¿Saben que le paso?

—No —de nuevo Mina contestó, a Lita simplemente le costaba hablar del tema —, la nota dice que salió de su casa en dirección a la escuela, al menos eso es lo que su mamá dijo.

— ¡Que feo! —El chico abrazó con fuerza a su novia —Bombón, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco nerviosa —respondió Usagi sin mucho ánimo.

—Qué bueno que me hablaron, chicas. Yo las voy a cuidar y llevar a salvo a su casa.

—Gracias —escuchó de parte de las tres.

—Pensé que aquí no pasaban esas cosas —expuso Seiya —, pero veo que sí.

—No, de hecho es muy tranquilo por eso ahora que ocurrió, estamos asustadas —contestó Lita.

—Bueno, ya no pensemos en eso.

 **.: :.**

 **.**

Por un callejón oscuro se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de una joven, los cuales se detuvieron, un grito desesperado… el silencio de la noche se hizo presente.

.

 **.: :.**

 **.**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos haya captado su interés para esperar el siguiente capítulo.^^

Mil gracias por leer.

Gracias por sus comentarios **Mirel Moon** , **naomi-quintana44** , **Serenalucy** y **Bombom Kou**.

 **Brita Kou.**


End file.
